


to be a king beside you

by penelopes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Fic, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopes/pseuds/penelopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd be there, if you really wanted. If you asked me. You know I would," he replies softly. Liam would do anything for Louis; it's about time Louis does something about it.</p><p>Finally, Louis responds, "What if I'm asking." He pauses, clears his throat. "This is me asking."</p><p>Or: Liam goes to LA for Louis and his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be a king beside you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about this! BABY TOMMO!! So, I thought I'd add my two cents to all the amazing baby fics.
> 
> Title from What A Feeling.
> 
> I don't own anything. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_congrats bro xx Biggggg love_

 

It's not even been ten minutes since Liam sent the text message that his phone starts ringing. He laughs to himself when he sees Louis' contact picture staring back at him. It's a picture of him pulling a silly face and it makes Liam snicker every time he sees it.

 

He answers before his voicemail catches it, pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear while he pauses his game of GTA. "Hello," he says and doesn't get a cordial reply.

 

"You could've just called, Payno."

 

Liam smiles sheepishly to himself. He hadn't wanted to cause any distraction. "Didn't wanna disturb you."

 

"Never, Payno. You know that." His voice is low like he's keeping quiet so he doesn't wake the baby. God, _Louis' baby_ \-- it's so wild for Liam to comprehend. He knows it must be even more surreal for Louis.

 

"How you holdin' up?" He asks. Then, "He's beautiful, by the way."

 

The familiarity of Louis sighing makes Liam feel like Louis is right beside him, his head on Liam's shoulder lamenting about his jet lag. "He is, isn't he? The best baby, too, Leem. Like, he's just." He sighs again, but this time it's because he's speechless. Louis is hardly ever speechless. Liam can barely remember a time when he didn't have something to say.

 

"He's perfect," Liam offers, because he must be. He's half Louis; he's got to be the best little baby. Liam's certain of that.

 

"Yeah," Louis laughs softly into the phone. "Li, he's perfect."

 

There's a beat or silence in which Liam listens to the even sounds of Louis breathing. "And you?" He prompts again. "How are you?"

 

Louis either bares his heart and soul to Liam in the quiet confines of the little world they've created with each other or he shuts down completely, resorting to fending for himself.

 

"I'm good, I think. It's scary though, innit? I'm used to the girls and the twins, but he's. He's _mine_. What if I drop him? Or, or. What if he doesn't understand that I might be away sometimes? What if he forgets me when I'm gone? Or I make his bottle too hot? What if --"

 

Liam knows when Louis is working himself up into a proper strop. He can tell by the hurried tone and the hushed silence when Louis takes a deep breath to work up to another outburst.

 

"Lou, hey. Hey." He says, sitting up on the edge of the couch, clutching his phone. "You're gonna be ace at this. You're the best big brother and you're gonna be the best dad. I know it, okay."

 

"You don't though. You don't know, Liam. I fuck things up." He's using that self-deprecating tone that Liam hates more than anything. Louis is the best person he knows; Liam wants to shake him until he realises that.

 

"I _do_ know. You're not going to fuck this up. You get to be worried and nervous, but you love that baby so much and you're going to do everything that you can for him. That's being a good dad. You and Briana are gonna be fine, yeah? And even if you aren't at first, I'll be there for diaper duty. I won't like it much, but I'll be there." He laughs lightly, desperately trying to make Louis understand that everything will be fine. He's not alone. He's _got_ this.

 

Louis is quiet for a while. There is just his steady breathing on the line; he's vulnerable but fiery -- Liam's favorite combination. "Wish you were here," Louis says softly.

 

And Liam. Liam didn't expect that. He draws in a sharp breath. "Me too, Lou." He takes a beat, trying to decide whether he wants to say more. There's so much more to say. But it's so complicated. When he thinks there can't possibly be anymore twists and turns, there are twenty more.

 

There's a nearly inaudible noise Louis makes, halfway between a whine and a sigh and Liam loses all of his resolve. "I'd be there, if you really wanted. If you asked me. You know I would," he replies softly. Liam would do anything for Louis; it's about time Louis does something about it.

 

Louis sighs roughly; his brows are probably pinched or his hair is a disarray from his worried fingers. The silence is heavy as Liam waits for a response, unsure if he'll even get one.

 

Finally, Louis resurfaces from his thoughts, his voice rough and barely above a whisper. "What if I'm asking." He pauses, clears his throat. "This is me asking."

 

Liam feels a lump in his throat. Things are already so different, but things have always been a bit different between him and Louis. He feels like they're about to get even more complicated, more confusing. "Louis."

 

Louis must have been building up his courage while waiting for Liam to say something because when he replies his voice is steady and building confidence the longer he talks. "Come here. Come see us. Come see my baby, Liam. Please. Just --" His voice breaks off. "Liam, please."

 

Liam feels something break open in his chest. Twenty minutes ago he was texting his best mate congratulations on his baby and now he's thinking of how quickly he can get to LA -- to Louis.

 

"Yeah," he says, clearing the hesitancy from his voice. "Yeah, Lou, I'll come."

 

Louis sighs contentedly at that. Liam can tell he's smiling softly when he says, "Good, Liam. That's good." He sounds exhausted and drained. Like he's been up all night with a newborn. Christ, a _baby._

 

"I'll see you, okay? Soon." He's already grabbing for his laptop, trying to make plans in his head.

 

"Soon," Louis says, around a yawn. "Love you."

 

Liam smiles small, "Love you too, Lou." Then the call ends. He thinks those words are already starting to mean something more.

 

**

 

Liam gets the quickest flight from Heathrow to LAX that he can in the shortest amount of time. By the time he arrives later the next day, bringing his parents along, he's exhausted and jet lag and anxious about seeing Louis.

 

He booked suites for himself and his parents at a nice hotel across town from Louis' place because no matter how eager Liam is to see him, he's not going to show up and put Louis out of two rooms.

 

He gets the car to drop his parents off at their hotel and he heads straight to Louis' house. Karen gives him a knowing look when she gets out of the car, kissing him on the cheek. He doesn't know what she knows. There's nothing to know. He's going to see his best mate and his newborn baby. That's all, probably. Anything other than that and it gets messy.

 

Liam thinks he's ready for messy now though. He'll take whatever Louis has to offer. He might want it all.

 

-

 

He arrives at Louis' house thirty minutes later and he thinks about shooting him a text, but he remembers the gate code and Louis gave him a house key when he bought the place.

 

Liam slips in through the front door of the house, dropping his backpack by the table in the foyer. He sees a pair of Louis' vans by the door and a pair of heeled boots. It looks like Oli's stuff is there too.

 

Liam toes off his Nikes and passes through the foyer, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. It's late afternoon; the sun is setting low in the sky, painting everything a burnt orange.

 

Liam's lucky on his first try; Louis is standing at the stove fixing a bottle, Liam thinks.

 

Louis is oblivious to Liam's presence, hip cocked against the counter, lazily watching the water boil. It makes Liam's chest scream and he feels soft all over for this boy wearing joggers and a too big Adidas sweatshirt with his floppy too long hair falling in his face. This _dad._

 

He smiles and clears his throat. Louis jumps, turning around quickly, wide eyed and mouth opened on a wordless shout.

 

"Oh," he breathes. "Hi." The way his entire face slowly contorts into a soft smile tugs at something in Liam's chest. Like something is coming loose or slotting into place -- he can't tell yet.

 

"Hi," he says around a smile. Sleep rumpled and bleary eyed, Louis walks around the island and over to Liam, the pot on the stove momentarily forgotten.

 

When he's in front of Liam, Liam can see the circles under his eyes and where his hair is starting to get greasy because he needs a shower and a good sleep. He looks so tired, but Liam has also never seen him look happier in his life. He supposes fatherhood does that.

 

Louis pushes into Liam's space like always. But instead of twisting around for a pinch or a dick grab, he winds his arms around Liam's middle and buries his head against Liam's chest and squeezes hard. Liam's arms come up around Louis and hold on.

 

Liam stands there and lets Louis hold onto him for as long as he needs.

 

After a minute or two, Louis resurfaces, pulling back just enough to look up at Liam's face. "You came."

 

Liam nods, "Promised I would."

 

Louis pauses and just stares at Liam. "You did, didn't you." Then he presses his forehead against Liam's chest again and lets out a ragged breath.

 

Louis finally pulls away to tend to the bottle he was fixing. Liam sits at the island and watches Louis work; he watches the confident way Louis lets the water cool a bit before mixing in the formula then tests it on the inside of his wrist. He tells Liam how Briana tried to nurse, but after a few days they switched to formula.

 

"She tried though, you know. She's been so great. She's the strongest woman I know." Louis talks about Briana with such admiration, it's easy for Liam to see how they'll make everything work out. They're a team now.

 

"Where is she, anyway?" Liam asks. He hasn't been there long, but he hasn't seen anyone else pass through the kitchen since he arrived.

 

"She's upstairs in one of the rooms sleeping. She's been so exhausted and I've been trying to do as much as I can so she can rest."

 

Liam smiles proudly. "Best dad in the world," he says softly.

 

Louis blushes at that and shakes his head minutely, but he's got a small smile playing on his lips like he'll try his best to make that statement true no matter what.

 

Louis clears his throat, fiddling with a cloth for the baby and his bottle. "You wanna see him?" He looks up at Liam nervously almost like Liam might say no.

 

In what world would Liam ever not want to see Louis' baby.

 

Liam's face breaks into a smile, "Yeah, let me get a good look at my godson."

 

Louis rolls his eyes and jostles Liam's side when he walks by him. "Come on, he's sleeping."

 

-

 

They go upstairs and into the room they've made into the nursery. The walls are a pale blue and some of the furniture looks antique like something Harry might have picked out on his last visit.

 

The crib sits along the right wall and when Liam quietly walks up to it, he sees the most precious tiny human he has ever seen in his life. He's swaddled in his blanket with his tiny little face scrunched up in slumber.

 

"Wow," Liam breathes, a lump in his throat the size of his heart. "You helped make that."

 

That startles a quiet laugh from Louis that he immediately stifles against the back of his hand. Liam looks over at him and he looks so proud and so content.

 

"Yeah, I did." Louis says, turning his gaze back to his sleeping baby.

 

Liam studies the side of Louis' face for a moment. This mess of a boy who's loud and fiery with a false sense of self-confidence who'd take on the world for the people he loves. The boy who went from pushing into Liam's space unwarrantedly to carving out a space in Liam's life like he's always meant to belong. Liam loves him so fiercely and feels so reckless in it that he nearly says something. Anything. Instead, he looks back at the baby as well, studying the rise and fall of his chest, the peaceful innocence on his face. Liam feels like he would do anything for him. For them. For his boys.

 

They stand there for another few minutes before returning to the kitchen because Louis says he’s dying for a cuppa.

 

Liam sets about getting the kettle ready and pulling the tea from the cabinet by the refrigerator. He know his way around Louis' kitchen -- it never changes. So, he pushes Louis onto a stool at the island then pushes a perfectly made cup of tea across the counter to him a few minutes later. He leans against the other side of the island, blowing over the surface of his tea.

 

"So, Freddie, is it?"

 

Louis looks up from his tea, a smile on his face. Liam doesn't think he's ever going to stop smiling. "Yeah. Freddie Reign."

 

"A name fit for a king," Liam says around a swallow of tea. What a good name.

 

"That's what I told Briana!" Louis says, laughing.

 

They stand opposite each other in the kitchen laughing about nothing in particular and drinking tea for the better part of an hour. The sun turns the room from burnt orange to a dusty pink until night slowly takes over.

 

"I ought to go," Liam says, finishing his third cup of tea.

 

"You don't have to," Louis replies, scrubbing a hand over his stubbly chin, almost like he's nervous again. "You could stay. There's more than enough room."

 

Liam's heart clenches at the look in Louis' eyes. He's giving Liam an easy option and he won't ask again. Liam doesn't want him to. Not yet.

 

"Nah, I reckon I'll get back to the hotel. Mum and dad are probably getting antsy waiting for me."

 

"You brought your parents?" Louis asks, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

"Yeah," Liam says sheepishly. "They've been staying with me, y'know, and I didn't want to leave them at home again so quickly."

 

Louis' face softens under Liam's gaze. "You'll come back tomorrow, won't you?"

 

Liam nods, "Yeah, I'll be here for a bit." He doesn't say _I'm here for you_ because he thinks Louis already knows.

 

"Good. Bring your parents round too. I want them to meet my little lad." His voice turns soft when he talks about Freddie. Liam wouldn't even have to be looking at Louis to know he's smiling when he says it.

 

"I will, Lou. They'll be so happy. Mum might cry all over him though."

 

"Karen's been crying for five years. Nothing I can't handle," he says, laughing.

 

He walks Liam to the front door where Liam slides on his shoes and picks up his backpack.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Drop by around lunchtime?"

 

Liam nods and pulls Louis into a hug, pressing a chaste kiss to the apple of his cheek. "Get some sleep," He says softly against the side of Louis' head.

 

Louis only smiles up at him and waves as Liam closes the front door.

 

-

 

On the way back to his hotel, Liam desperately tries not to think about how he would've liked more than anything to stay with Louis. Crawl into bed with him, lie tangled together, and nudge him when the baby monitor goes off.

 

Instead, he thinks about taking his parents out to dinner and maybe dropping by the studio before he calls it a night. He's exhausted and he's got plans ahead of him.

 

**

 

The next day Liam and his parents arrive at Louis' house thirty minutes past noon. Liam lets them into the house, calling out for Louis as he toes off his shoes.

 

Louis comes around the corner from the living room, Freddie nestled in his arms.

 

Karen immediately starts cooing and getting weepy which makes Liam, Louis, and Geoff laugh.

 

Karen dotes over Freddie, speaking baby gibberish to him, who just stares up at her with wide eyes.

 

Liam watches with a huge smile on his face. His favorite people in one room together. He couldn't be much happier.

 

-

 

They make their way into the living room where Louis hands Freddie off to Karen who curls in around the bottle she offers him. It does something funny in Liam's chest to watch his mom hold Louis' baby. Like a proper nan. His dad too; Geoff leaning over to pull silly faces as Freddie takes his bottle.

 

Liam catches Louis' eye; he's watching everything unfold with a satisfied smile on his face. Liam gets that. It feels good and familiar to him too.

 

-

 

After Freddie has had his bottle and Louis has burped him and Liam has watched Louis deal with a bit of spit up like a proper dad, Louis stands to take him to the nursery to put him down for a nap.

 

"Briana's out for a bit with her family, but I still had lunch delivered, if you guys want anything. I'm just gonna get him changed and see if he'll nap for me."

 

Karen and Geoff make their way into the kitchen while Liam follows Louis upstairs to the nursery.

 

"Hope we aren't putting you out or anything," Liam says as he trails behind Louis.

 

Louis stops at the top of the stairs to give Liam an incredulous look. "Don't be daft, Payno." And that's that.

 

After Louis' changed Freddie and set him in his crib, he just stands there gazing down at him. Liam has a sneaky feeling Louis' been doing that a lot since they brought Freddie home.

 

Liam walks up behind him and watches Freddie over Louis' shoulder. He's unaware of his arms and legs, so he flails them erratically. He's got a cute button nose and a wrinkly forehead. Liam has never seen a more beautiful baby.

 

"I still can't believe he's yours," Liam says into the quiet.

 

Liam feels Louis press back into Liam's chest. He stays there. "Me either. I know it's only been a few days, but he's like, my entire world, y'know?" He turns his head to look up at Liam. Liam looks down at him and they're awfully close. Always so close, Liam thinks. Always right on the cusp of something more.

 

"Best dad," Liam says, smiling, nudging Louis until he smiles back at him.

 

-

 

When they're back in the kitchen, there's an array of food scattered across the island and Liam's parents are at the nook eating. As Louis and Geoff discuss football and Karen gets weepy about how everything has worked out so well for everyone, Liam can't help but feel like this is what he wants. If this is all he'll ever get, then it's enough.

 

He's passing his mum a bowl of fresh fruit when there's a loud wail coming from the baby monitor perched on the island beside them.

 

Louis jumps from his seat and runs upstairs. A few minutes later he comes back with a bundled up baby who is crying his heart out. It makes Liam's heart clench to hear him in such distress. He can tell by the look on Louis' face that he doesn't like it much either.

 

"Oh poor baby," Karen murmurs in that motherly way she has. Louis rocks him back and forth gently, murmuring reassurances to the crown of his head.

 

Liam's all but finished his lunch and has taken to just watching Louis lean against the counter and cuddle his baby. It's a lot to take in.

 

Louis' asking him something. For the second time it seems.

 

"What?" He asks, snapping his gaze away from the baby in Louis' arms and up to Louis' face instead.

 

"You wanna hold him? You haven't done."

 

God, _yeah_ he wants to hold him. He nods and it feels like a momentous occasion when Louis stands in front of him and settles Freddie into his arms. Behind him he can hear his mum's intake of breath and he can't even roll his eyes fondly because every bit of his attention is focused on Louis' baby in his arms.

 

He's still whimpering quietly, face screwed up like he's seconds away from a full on strop again. "Oh no, baby, no. Let's not cry; you're a big boy, aren't you? The cutest boy in the whole world." Liam's aware he probably sounds stupid putting on a saccharine voice, but the way Freddie's eyes widen and he stops whimpering means nothing else matters.

 

This little baby, this tiny human, has all of Liam's attention. Liam would give him anything for the rest of his life; every bit of attention he has left forever.

 

He's tiny in Liam's arms. The entire expanse of his back fits along Liam's forearm while his head cradles in the crook of Liam's elbow. His bum and legs fit perfectly in the hold of Liam's other arm. His hand is probably the size of Liam's thumb. It's incredible.

 

Liam doesn't think he's ever loved anyone as much as he loves Freddie. Maybe one other person. Good thing they're a package deal, he supposes.

 

He looks up and sees Louis staring back at him. His eyes are shining and he's making that face where he's trying not to smile, but is failing miserably.

 

It's Liam's favorite look.

 

Staring down at Louis' baby while Louis stares at him makes Liam feel a bit like his heart is going to explode.

 

-

 

By mid afternoon Liam and his parents decide to leave. Liam doesn't want to, not really. But he never wants to leave, so it's nothing new.

 

Louis walks them to the door. Freddie is napping in his cot in the living room, but Louis still has his half of the baby monitor with him. Karen and Geoff both wrap Louis up in strong, long hugs -- the Payne family usual -- before heading out to the waiting car.

 

Liam turns to Louis in the doorway to find him with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"What?" He asks, automatically smiling back at him.

 

"Nothing," Louis shrugs. "Just happy you're here, is all."

 

Sometimes Louis’ vulnerable honesty is a blessing and a curse. But sometimes it punches Liam in the face. And the heart.

 

Liam pulls him into a hug. He feels Louis nearly go limp against him, sighing into the crook of Liam's neck.

 

There is a lot Liam wants to say. _I think you're incredible, I love you, I know things have been complicated but I meant what I said all those months ago -- I will always love you best._

 

He doesn't say anything though. Just pulls back enough to kiss Louis on the cheek. "Give Freddie a kiss for me."

 

Louis chuckles softly, "Will do."

 

Then Liam leaves.

 

**

 

Liam feels weird the entire drive back to the hotel. Karen and Geoff have a running commentary about how precious Freddie is and how good Louis and Briana are handling things, but Liam can't be bothered to make any input. He stares out the window at the miles and miles of traffic feeling like he's on a precipice and sooner or later he's going to fall one way or the other.

 

The thing is, Liam has loved Louis for as long as he can remember. At first it was pent up frustration and misunderstandings, but from that came an understanding he's never had with anyone else. He's never loved anyone the way he loves Louis. He loves him as his best friend who finishes his thoughts and his next verse. He loves him as the fierce leader of their band who looks to Liam for support and balance. He loves him as the new father of a baby boy who's been kind enough to let Liam into their world.

 

For months Liam thought their time had come and gone. Louis always had Eleanor then he didn't, then he was going to be a dad, and Liam had Sophia, and then he didn't. There'd never been a chance for them, not really. They'd been a case of almosts. But finally it seems that maybe they can have something definite. They've been dancing around the issue, Liam knows. There'd been the break and now the baby, and they keep dancing around it.

 

But Louis asked Liam to come to LA and he's made a space for Liam in his and Freddie's world and he'd said stay, stay, stay when he'd never said anything before.

 

Liam is pulled from his thoughts by their arrival at the hotel. He kisses his mum on the cheek as they go to their separate rooms.

 

He just wants to lay about on the sofa eating junk food and watching the movie channel. Which is what he does for the duration of the first Cap movie and half of The Winter Soldier.

 

He checks his phone while Cap takes out ten men in an elevator and sees a notification that Louis has tweeted and posted to Instagram. It's a picture of Louis holding Freddie to his bare chest. Liam stares at it for far too long with his heart in his throat. He loves them so much.

 

He likes the picture then puts his phone back down, deciding to immerse himself in the fantasy world of superheroes instead of thinking about the little family Louis' building for himself and how Liam wants to be a part of it in more than one way.

 

-

 

He's raided the candy bar and has just started watching Thor: The Dark World when there's an impatient knock on his door.

 

Confused, he goes to open it and finds Louis standing in the corridor wearing his black jeans and an oversized sweater.

 

"What?" Liam says eloquently.

 

"I called Paddy to find out where you guys were staying. Let me in." He looks anxious; he's wringing his hands together and gnawing on his bottom lip.

 

He pushes past Liam before Liam can respond. He is right minded enough to close the door though.

 

He turns around to find Louis pacing in a small circle. Liam wonders if he's going to start muttering to himself soon too.

 

"Lou?" He says cautiously.

 

Louis stops at the sound of Liam's voice. He looks up at Liam under his long fringe and sighs heavily.

 

"Lou, what's --"

 

Louis cuts him off, though. "Briana came home and I'm so happy she's there. I'm so happy we're doing this -- co parenting." He pauses to take a breath like he's working up the courage to continue.

 

"Yeah..." Liam says, confused. "I know that, Louis."

 

Louis ignores him, barrels on,  "I'm so happy they're both there with me. But all I could think about all evening is how I wish you were there too. How I always want you there. I always want to be around you. And I know things are complicated -- God, they're _always_ complicated. But. But I love you, ya know? And you came all the way to LA for me. And to meet my son. And I just. I don't want to ever have to be without you. All of you. I want to have it all, you know? I don't know if I even deserve that -- probably not. But that's what I want. I want Freddie and my family and a good relationship with Briana. And I want you too." He's out of breath and a little teary eyed and Liam feels like his legs are going to buckle right out from under him.

 

He has a million thoughts running through his mind, but he keeps tripping up on the simplest one. The easiest one. The blatantly obvious one. The one he's always known. "You've got me, Lou. You've always had me."

 

Louis' breath is ragged. "Yeah?" he says, his voice cracking.

 

"God. _Yes,_ " Liam says and then Louis' stepping toward Liam and pressing up into Liam's space like he's always done, except this time he crashes his mouth against Liam's. It's off centered and hurried, but God, it's so good. It's everything Liam's ever dreamed about.

 

He settles Louis with the kiss, slowing him down and bringing his hands up around Louis' waist and the back of his neck.

 

"Christ," Louis breathes against Liam's mouth. "It can't be this easy. I've been working myself up to this for days. I don't just get -- everything."

 

Liam smooths the hair off his face, presses a kiss to his mouth. "You do this time, though. You do, Louis."

 

Then Louis is kissing him again, pressing his entire front to Liam's like he's trying to crawl in him.

 

Liam can't help but giggle unbelievably as Louis prods and pulls to get him closer, "God, Louis."

 

-

 

They stop kissing enough to move to the bed where they lie half under the covers, tangled together. Liam's absently running his fingers through Louis' hair while Louis falls in and out of sleep. It seems surreal that Liam should have this. That he actually gets everything he wanted.

 

They lie like that for a bit trading kisses and breathing each other in until it gets late enough that Louis starts talking about having to head back home.

 

Liam understands. He gets that Louis's got obligations at home and Liam won't keep him no matter how much he wants to.

 

Liam walks Louis to the door and presses him up against it to kiss him hard one good time. "I want you. I want it all," he says against the corner of Louis' mouth. "Just in case you weren't certain. I do." Then he pulls away.

 

They haven't really figured out anything else; they're at the starting line. It's going to be a long and winding road and it's best to start things slowly. Liam knows that. They've got a lot to talk about and they've got a lot to learn and figure out.

 

But Liam knows he loves Louis, has always loved Louis, and he loves Louis' tiny baby, and he's got a lot of time on his hands and endless flights to LA.

 

They'll make it work. It's what they've always done.

 

"Bye," Louis says, leaning up to squeeze Liam once last time. He presses a kiss to the corner of Liam's mouth. "Love you," he says, and yeah, it sounds different now. Better.

 

-

 

Liam wakes up the next morning feeling content. He checks his phone to find notifications from both Twitter and Instagram about Louis. He opens the tweet first and finds the caption: _Uncle Payno and baby tommo._ The attached photo is one Louis must have taken the day before when Liam was holding Freddie while he calmed down. He's staring down at Freddie with a look of absolute love and adoration on his face. It makes Liam's heart swell and tears well up in his eyes.

 

The Instagram post is the same picture in black and white but Louis has captioned it _My Boys_

 

He saves the picture to his phone.

  
Liam doesn't know what the future holds; he presumes a lot of twists and turns and new adventures. It's scary to think about everything that needs to be figured out now. But that's all simple stuff in the end. He's got all he ever wanted.


End file.
